


Worked Out

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-battle, Natasha and Bruce have a little moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worked Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the Cheering Up Meme](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/296168.html) for the prompt - "Any, Any, getting a knot out of someone else's hair."

"How did you even manage this?" Natasha asked, slowly picking through each tangled lock with a wide-toothed comb.

"I think I remember a windstorm. Was there a windstorm?" Bruce asked, blinking.

"Yeah, Storm got a little antsy over all the flying squids." Natasha picked another knot free, ran her hands through Bruce's hair, and moved on to the next section. She gently tugged the comb through, easing the knots out.

"Right. The Other Guy must have liked that."

"Oh, he did. He made a squid parachute, then landed in the ocean and had an underwater wrestling match with the mama squid."

"Oh," Bruce said in a small voice, and looked at the salt encrusting his ripped shorts. "That explains that, then."

"I don't know how you managed before the Avengers," Natasha said, her voice oddly light as she tugged again, so gently as to cause no pain. Her fingers followed, carding through his hair all over and finally not catching on any knots.

"Poorly. And with terrible hair," Bruce said, turning to face her with a smile.

"Better now?" she asked, handing him a mirror.

"Much better," he said without looking.


End file.
